


House of Padalecki Timestamp - The Clerk's Letter

by Cailet



Series: House of Padalecki [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cailet/pseuds/Cailet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared didn't have time to deal with the Clerk's complaints along with the negotiations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Padalecki Timestamp - The Clerk's Letter

_To His Royal Highness Jared Padalecki,_  
 _Sire, I wish to inform you of the serious ongoing problems with the in processing of slaves.  The procedures are rarely followed and outdated.  I have followed the chain of command on numerous times, notifying them of the inconsistencies and hazardous work conditions.  All of my attempts to have the situation rectified have been met with variations of "There is nothing I can do", or "Why try to fix something that's not broken?  The system in place works."_  
 _For example, the Earth boy was brought before me straight from the courtroom, without being fitted for its restraints or collar.  While being brought to be in processed straight after being sentenced is proper and expected, being brought before a clerk without being restrained is intolerable.  I have seen on numerous occasions where once a new slave's shock at the court's verdict has worn off they react in anger and try to harm anyone near them in their futile attempt to escape.  Especially when the slave's escorts are distracted chatting about inappropriate matters. One clerk was actually hospitalized when the slave managed to jump over the desk.  When I brought the matter before my superiors I was told that it was a one in a million occurrence that the new slave had managed to harm the clerk as it had been a drug addict on a rampage, and that the same would have happened even if it had been restrained first._  
 _As far as the new Earth slave goes, it had not been informed of any proper slave behavior.  It dared to stand before me as if it was an equal, attempted to talk without permission several times, and had to be instructed to show the proper respect to its betters.  Granted it came from Earth where I've been told that they no longer have slaves, and therefore have no practical knowledge on how to behave, but somewhere along the line before it got to me it should have been informed of basic proper behavior._  
 _This kind of behavior happens every day!  It makes in processing much more difficult than is should be and wastes valuable resources that could be better spent in training slaves.   Attatched you will find a list of the problems I've found, and their solutions._

_Your Faithful Servant,_  
 _H. Watson_  
 _Senior In processing Clerk_

"Hey did you hear about what happened at the museum yesterday?"  Sebastian asked Jared, walking into his office sitting down in the chair opposite Jared's desk.

"Hhmm?"  Jared drug himself away from the letter he was reading.  "What's happened now?  Please don't tell me that there's been another protest where someone's been 'unnecessarily violently arrested', because I really don't want to hear about it.  I have enough to deal with."  He gestured to the stack of papers that had accumulated while he was in the negotiations with the Morgan Family.

"Nope, not a protest.  An Earth boy ate some fruit from your family's altar and was sentenced as a slave."

"That explains this."  He sighed, waving the letter at Seb.  "Senior In processing Clerk Watson is complaining about how the new Earth slave was brought to her in the wrong order, was rude, and that the whole in processing system needs to be revamped and regulated because it wasn't the first time this has happened.  Like I don't have enough to do right now with the whole treaty business."  Jared snorted, shaking his head.  "But she mentions a few things that I'm going to have to deal with, like clerks being hurt due to stupidity."  Jared closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.  "This would be brought to my attention in the middle of negotiations.  Like I have nothing better to do."

"I've heard the boy is pretty.  And young."

Jared raised his eyebrow at him, "Meaning?"

"Somebody's going to pick him up to be a toy.  Not the best way to market tourism with Earth, 'Come to Jadoon, eat fruit, and become a fuck toy for the rich.'  You know what kind of vultures come out when they hear a pretty one's up for auction."

"Not my problem Seb.  What would you have me do?  I can't, and won't for that matter, go against the High Laws."

"And I'm not asking you to.  I've heard that Alastair's looking for a new toy.  I'm asking you to think about getting him, I know you'd treat the  boy fairly. Think what would happen if he got a hold of the boy."

Jared gave Sebastian a look, "Alastair's always looking for a new toy, he breaks them almost as soon as he gets them.  Why would he go after the boy?  He's never gone after the young before.  What would I do with the boy?  Keep him as a personal pet?  How would that make me better than Alastair?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, but if the rumors about the negotiations that you father has going with Earth over slaves are true, then Earth slaves will be rare.  You know his tastes for the exotic.  He'd just short of kill the thing with his treatment, then have him healed, just to do it all over again.  Just to say that he owned an Earth slave.  Imagine word getting back to Earth about how the boy was treated.  If it's as young and pretty as the rumors go, it won't be used as anything but a body slave.  I've heard the odd rumor that he likes to rip his knot out of his slave's ass when he's done.  You'd at least not torture the boy, get it for a general house slave if nothing else."

"We have enough slaves, too many if you ask me.  Even if he gets the boy it wouldn't be my problem, it would be Lord Morgan's.  Alastair's his vassal, not mine."  Jared shook his head at his friend, and trusted advisor.  He had more important things to worry about, like the signing ceremony.  He had no clue why his dad put him in charge of it, his mom or sister would be better suited for the task.  Jared looked at the clock and stood up, leading Sebastian out the door.  "Enough about the Earth boy and slaves in general.  What did you think about Lady Talbot's ideas for the signing ceremony?  Are any of them worth considering?"

 

 

A few days later he found himself standing in the shadows of the auction house.  He had no real reason to be here, other than his curiosity about all of the gossip over the pretty Earth slave.  That's all the committee wanted to talk about, he had a hard time keeping everyone on the task of the signing ceremony and reception.  He'd gotten so frustrated that he'd cancelled the meetings until after the auction.  He'd been sorely tempted to schedule one for right now while the auction had been taking place.  Then Sebastian showed him a picture released by the slave center of the boy.  He was definitely pretty.

He watched as a group of previously owned slaves were brought out and sold, they were nothing special.  Most were used up, and sold to the mines or factories as cheap, disposable labor.  Then they brought out the boy.  He looked so little, and fragile compared to the slaves he had seen being sold before him.  Sebastian was right.  This boy was definitely going to be someone's toy.  His eyes flickered to the nearest screen to glance at the boy's information as the auctioneer asked for 1000 Drunes to start.  The boy was worth it, more really.  He was beyond pretty, young and untouched.

He focused on the audience then trying to see who was bidding.  A couple up front was bidding; he assumed they were his parents.  He'd heard a rumor they were going to try to buy him, he respected them for it, he hoped they'd win, but he doubted they would.  A few other token bids were thrown in, and then he saw him.  Alastair was bidding on the boy. 

His cock twitched when he heard the boy's voice for the first time as he begged for his parents to save him.  He'd never had a reaction like that to anybody's voice.  When the guards shoved a gag in the boy's mouth he imagined the boy's lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him, and got harder. 

When the parents dropped out Jared started to pay more attention to who else was bidding on the boy.  When it got down to a brothel owner and Alastair, he decided he'd buy the boy to - save him.  He couldn't let the pretty little one be used by countless people, and he especially couldn't let Alastair get his hands on him.  The boy'd be dead within the week.

When Alastair's bid of 8,000 Drunes looked like it was going to be the last bid he stepped further into the room, and out of the shadows.  "10,000 Drunes."  Jared ignored the gasps and whispers when the boy's green eyes found his.

“Lord Padalecki, Slave Ackles is yours for 10,000 Drunes.” 


End file.
